


Lollipops and Roses

by R0wan_Jacobs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0wan_Jacobs/pseuds/R0wan_Jacobs
Summary: She was no longer beyond his grasp. No longer the princess that the hopeless hero strove for in his own castle of air. Nor was she the rose, guarded by a wall of thorns that he didn't dare to brave in fear of that it might hurt. One-shot.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lollipops and Roses

_"Tell her you care each time you speak_

_Make it her birthday each day of the week. Bring her nice things, sugar and spice things_

_Roses and lollipops and lollipops and roses_

_One day she'll smile, next day she'll cry_

_Minute to minute you'll never know why._ _Coax her, pet her, better yet, get her_

_Roses and lollipops and lollipops and roses."_

_\- Tony Velona_

**Lollipops and Roses**

* * *

The serene afternoon atmosphere around The Mystic Ruins was abruptly disturbed by the sound of tires screeching against asphalt. It was the biplane known as the Tornado that had just landed on the runway outside of Miles "Tails" Prower's workshop. As the sound died down it was quickly replaced by the laugther of Tails himself as well as his older brother Sonic. The pair jumped out of the plane while in the midst of a lively recital about a most thrilling clash they'd just had with none other than their good old antagonist; Doctor Eggman.

Tails unlocked the door to the workshop and went inside, turning on the many lamps that hung from the ceiling before pressing a button on the panel closest to him on the wall which in turn opened up the large garage door.

"You go on in, Sonic." He called to his brother. "I'll just take the Tornado inside so I can check for any damage in the engine."

"Alright!"

So while Tails, with uttermost precision, brought the plane inside, Sonic occupied himself by washing off his face in the metal sink attatched to the wall in the corner. A small round mirror hung above the sink as well, and he took a second to study himself. His face and body was scarcely flecked by tiny particles of debris, oil and spots of black smoke from the plane. His quills were windswept and his fur looked rugged, but he wore an elated smirk and his emerald eyes shone of sparked excitment. And only in a couple of weeks the young hero would turn nineteen.

He flashed a grin at himself, shook his head, and went to grab a soda out of the cooler. Settling down on top of Tails' wooden workbench, he then swiftly cracked the soda cap off with his teeth before leisurely watching his brother get to work. Only the lower part of his legs and feet stuck out from the beneath the large plane - it looked rather comical.

After a while, Sonic's thoughts began to wander off aimlessly in the pleasent warmth of the workshop and with Tails' monotone tinkering echoing between the walls. Maybe he'd take off for a nice, long run in a bit...

But almost as soon as he'd considered it, a soft rain had began to fall outside.

"Aw, darn it.." He muttered under his breath. And his previously good mood slightly wore off while his shoulders slumped.

However, in the meantime an unfathomable feeling of unease had slowly creeped up on him. A sudden twinge of pain inside his chest caused him to instinctively jolt forward, spilling some soda on the bench.

This immediately made Tails' ears to flick, and he shot up from underneath the Tornado with a disapproving look on his face. "Careful, Sonic." He ushered with the tone of someone who corrected a small child, earning him an apologetic, yet amused, smirk from his older brother.

"Sorry, buddy. I just got this weird irk in my chest all of a sudden."

"Probably due to the soda pop... Do you have any idea how much carbonic acid is in those things?"

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Hehe, relax kid! Fizzy drinks ain't gonna be my downfall - though it sure would be a nice way to go.."

"Actually-"

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, a glimpse of something pink caught Sonic's attention. He'd just hopped down from workbench in order to clean up the spilled soda when his subconcious had been drawn to the familiar shade of pink. It was a photograph that Tails always had standing at the edge of the bench so he could glance at it now and again whenever he worked on something.

The photo was taken a few years ago, on one of his little brother's birthdays, and it contained himself, Tails, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese, and...

Realization smacked Sonic right in the face, as if he'd just ran head first into a solid brick wall.

"Oh, shoot.. Tails - what times is it?"

Tails cast a glance at the clock on the wall and answered— "Just a little past five. Why do you ask?"

A familiar expression of mixed alarm and guilt settled upon his older brother's face. It was the face of when he'd forgotten something. Something very important.. Like—

"My date with Amy.." Sonic confirmed out loud, slapping his forhead while groaning incoherently. "I completely forgot, I was supposed to meet her in Station Square three hours ago..! She's gonna be so mad..."

Meanwhile, Tails had gotten to his feet, dried his oil specked hands on a rag, and calmly walked over to the coat hanger by the front door. There, he picked down a brightly colored umberella which he then handed over to Sonic. He gave his a brother a reassuring smile. "Here, take this. I bet she eventually went home when you didn't show up, in which case you should go over there and apologize to her."

"But what if she's still in Station Square waiting for me?"

"Well..." Tails began as he pondered for a brief second. "Check her house first and then, if she's not there, take her path to the train stop closest to her place. If she's not along the way then she might still be in Station Square." He concluded. Then suddenly a teasing glint appeared in his eyes and he added— "That, or she's at Cream's - punching a pillow with your face drawn on to it."

Sonic uttered a dry laugh, getting back at his brother by ruffling his bangs to which he yelped and quickly drew back from. "Ack! Okay, okay! Shouldn't you get a move on now?"

"If I'm not back by nine - send a rescue party."

And so, with the umbrella in hand, Sonic bolted out of the door before Tails had even blinked.

* * *

Following Tails's advice, Sonic checked Amy's house first, but alas the place was completely empty. No lights were shining inside nor did he get any answer when he knocked on the door. He didn't really know whether he should be relieved or not over the fact, but didn't stop to ponder it either as he quickly took off in the direction of the correct train stop. Hopefully Amy hadn't yet given up on him.. Perhaps she'd even realized that something must've come in between, and that he'd be hurrying off to find her as soon as he could.

 _Although, that wasn't completely true..._ Sonic mused to himself with a twinge of guilt.

But then, just as he was approaching her end station, he spotted a lone figure walking away from there up the road, slowly heading his way. Sonic immediately halted, nearly sliding on the wet grass in the process, and squinted his eyes in order to make out who the person was. Yet, he already had a very strong suspicion.

Amy Rose, soaked to the bone by the rain, soon came into clear view. Clad in not so much as even a jacket but instead in what he assumed had once been a rather frilly dress, he could even spot a decorative ribbon hanging loosley from her quills. And even though there indeed was a three year gap between them, Sonic couldn't help but feel the familiar spark of protectiveness whenever he saw her. She had always been particularly petite and fragile, and now, in the pouring rain, that naturally became even more apparent.

"Amy..!" Sonic called as he jogged up to her while trying to produce somewhat of a nonchalant smile. Once he reached her, he hastily unfolded the umberella and sheilded her with it. Amy stopped and looked up at him with her jade eyes puffy and red, and with cheeks that were stained by something that weren't entirely rain drops. Neither did they light up with their usual warmth and excitement as they always did whenever she saw him.

Realizing that he should probably try and explain himself before she began yelling at him, Sonic said— "Alright, listen.. I know you're mad, but hear me out, okay? Tails and I were just off flying the Tornado, said he wanted to show me some new features he'd recently installed - I mean, you know how that kid is always so eager to improve that old plane.. hehe! But yeah, anyway, as we were heading back home guess who tries blasting us outta the sky if not Eggman. And you know me, as soon as he shows his ugly face around I have to-"

"You lied to me..."

Amy's voice was barely above a whisper but it had put a stop to Sonic's loud rambling just as efficiently as if she'd slapped him across the face.

The blue hero blinked and despite having perfectly heard her, asked with an utter dumbfounded expression on his face— "I'm sorry, what?"

"You lied to me, Sonic. You promised me you wouldn't forget this time, you promised..!"

He saw the hurt and frustration on her otherwise so soft and bubbly features.

"Hey now..-" He began, putting his free hand up as if to defend himself. "-I didn't mean to blow you off, Amy, honest. But I'm tryna' tell ya that Eggman showed up and-"

"I don't care about Eggman!" Amy cried, stomping her foot down so hard into a puddle of water that it splashed up their legs. "You always use him as an excuse..!"

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth!"

Sonic could now feel his own frustration building up inside of him. Why wouldn't she just listen to him?

"Do you know how long I waited for you at the café..?" However, she didn't wait for him to answer. "For two and a half hours I sat there waiting for you to come, all alone. Some guys even tried to pick me up, and I had to tell them off. And I h-had ordered a small cream cake for us to celebrate...-"

"Wait, hold on - what do you mean ' _celebrate_ '?" He questioned, raising a brow at her. "My birthday isn't for another two weeks and yours is three months away. What could there possibly be to celebrate?"

Slowly, very slowly, Amy uncovered her face, only to stare back at Sonic with her bottom lip quivering and with eyes wide as saucers.

"Y-you... You don't r-remember our- our-"

But what it was he never got to hear as Amy's eyes welled over with a set of fresh tears. Once again she buried her face in her hands, but as Sonic reached a hand out to lay on her shoulder she instinctively flinched away from his touch. "Sonic the Hedgehog, y-you.. You jerk..!" And before he had any chance to say anything, she'd ran past him and off up the road. Her heartbreaking sobs echoing through the rain as well as inside his head.

Seeing her hurt flared up a nasty pain inside Sonic's heart, as if by hurting her he'd also just hurt himself, but with a force that was ten times worse. Before he realized it, he'd dashed forward and managed to grab a hold of her arm, gently stopping her in her tracks. The umberella had been dropped and left behind. "Amy, wait..! Hold up, will ya'?"

"Let go off me, Sonic!" Amy wailed breathlessly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" And since Sonic's grasp was so light, she easily writhed her arm free and continued to run, without looking back once, until she was out of sight.

This time Sonic let her go. He knew there was no point talking to her when she was like this anyway.

"Girls..." Sonic muttered before mentally correcting himself. " _No,_ _Amy Rose_.."

Why did she always have to make such a big deal out of everything? So what if he happened to miss their date? It was only one out of at least dozens of other dates he'd actually managed to show up to, and relatively on time nonetheless. And this time it wasn't even his fault that he'd turned up late - it was Eggman's! But no, of course it all must be his fault, as usual...

And if it wasn't enough, he was completely drenched by the darn rain...

Letting out an annoyed huff he walked back to fetch Tails' umbrella from the muddy ground - it looked just as awful as he felt.

The day that had been so great just a mere hour ago, now made him want to pull a blanket over his head and pout the rest of the evening.

" _I wonder if it's possible to drown yourself in the rain_..."

* * *

Tails looked up from beneath the engine of the Tornado with a look of surprise and mild curiosity once Sonic came back trudging through the door of the workshop. He hadn't even been gone for half an hour.

"That was a quick date." Tails commented, slightly reserved. He realized, by the look on his brother's face, that something was clearly amiss. "Did you decide to postpone it because of the rain, or—" But his voice soon faded. Not even a full scale blizzard along with roaring thunder and a giant tornado could've made Amy Rose cancel a date with her proclaimed true love.

Sonic, who had slumped down on a chair next to him, merely leaned his head back against the Tornado and stared up a the high ceiling with blank eyes. After a few seconds, however, he replied— "It doesn't matter.."

"What? Didn't you find her?"

"I did alright.." Sonic muttered.

Not playing into his older brother's sour mood, Tails decided to press him on the matter. "Well, what happened? Come on, Sonic, you know you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. She got mad, started crying, and then just ran off."

"At least tell me that you apologized..-"

Sonic shot out with his arms in front of him. "I would have, but she didn't even let me explain! And when she got upset I tried to comfort her but, again, she wouldn't let me.. I swear to Chaos - that girl is so stubborn..!"

"Maybe she'd really looked forward to going on that date.." And now Tails' face taken on a contemplating look. He put an oily hand up to his chin and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You wouldn't happened to know if it's a special day today?"

"You mean like Valentine's or something? Cause I'm almost positive that's in February..-"

He stopped as he noticed the suddenly bothered expression on his little brother's face. As he raised his brow at him, Tails said in an unusally embarrassed tone— "No, I mean like.. Uh, how to put it-" He paused for a brief moment, his eyes drifting across the room, as if he anticipated someone to jump at him. "You know... Girls likes to make up different types of anniversaries for stuff, like.. Maybe your first kiss, or the first time you held hands, o-or I don't know!"

Sonic nearly fell out of his chair at the mention of the word 'kiss'. With a quick sprint he'd left his seat, giving Tails a shocked expression while gesturing wildly. "W-what? No! Jeez, buddy, n-nothing like that! Nuh-uh!"

Despite the awkward situation he'd just put both of them in, Tails still gave his brother an inquiring glance. "Are you one hundred precent sure?"

And just as Sonic was about to dimiss the whole idea he suddenly got a brief flashback of his dispute with Amy. Now that he really thought about she had indeed suggested that there were something worth celebrating, particularly today. He hadn't understood then, and he was just as clueless now. Perhaps this hadn't just been a regular date that he'd missed - maybe he'd really screwed up worse than he thought.

He suddenly felt it as if a ton of stones had just been dumped somewhere inside his stomach.

Tails was quick to pick up on his brother's change of look - it had drastically gone from annoyed and flustered to guilty in a mere couple of seconds.

"She did mention something about celebrating..." Sonic admitted after yet another minute of pressing silence. "But I don't know what it could possibly be that I've forgotten." He tried to reck his brain for any recollection of anything that might've occured in June, and which also, apparently, included Amy. It must be something from a long time ago too, since he seemed to have such problem remembering.

 _A specific birthday. A first date. Their first time at twinkle park. First time she said she loved him. The first time he rescued her from.._ -

Something clicked within Sonic's mind as a sudden mental image flashed before his eyes.

_His eleven year old self stood among a lush landscape of swaying palmtrees, enormous loop-de-loops and crystal blue waters - Palmtree Panic.. A pair of small yet strong arms wrapped around him from behind, almost knocking the air out of him. She'd taken him by surprise that time. When he turned his head around he lost his breath again, but this time for a completely different reason - sparkling jade eyes gazed back at him. A little girl clad in a green blouse, orange tutu skirt and far too big sneakers clung to him as if her very life depended on it. But then, as soon as she'd appeared, she was ripped away from him by a pair of cold, metal hands. A single word left her lips, with a high and absolutely terrified squeal— "Sonic..!"_

_His hand reached for her a second too late..._

"Sonic!"

"Huh, wha-what?"

Once again, Sonic became aware of the workshop around him. Tails' voice had immediately brought him back from the brief glimpse of his past, which had left him with both a sense of clarity and a massive wave of guilt. Shame wasn't a strong enough word to describe what he was experiencing right now.

Amy had wanted to celebrate the day she met him. She'd planned a date _just for him_ , gotten all dressed up _just for him,_ bought a cake just for him, all because she considered him so dear to her. And when he hadn't showed up on time she'd still waited for over two hours - _just for him_...

And what had he done for her?

Nothing.

He hadn't even bothered to remember that it wasn't just her first meeting with him, but also _his_ first meeting with _her._

"Are you okay?" Tails suddenly asked, obviously perplexed by Sonic's strange behavior.

"Yeah, I just realized I really am a stupid jerk." Sonic replied with a somber smile to his brother. And before his little brother could inquire about what he meant, he continued— "And I should probably go and apologize to Amy."

"Get her something she likes." Tails suggested, and there there was a certain knowing spark in his eyes. "That way she knows you are being sincere with your apology. Think about it - what does Amy love more than anything?"

"Me?"

At that his little brother deadpanned.

"Hehe, sorry. Bad joke."

"You're hopeless, Sonic."

"Well, you're the smarty pants around here! How am I supposed to know what girls like?"

"Not girls - _Amy_." Tails emphasized slowly.

Mustering up the little amount of concentration he had left, Sonic kicked his mind into gear, trying to focus solely on his pink friend.

_Frilly dresses. Soft-served ice cream. Strawberries. Heart-shaped ballons. Sunsets. Blue flickies. Golden bracelets..._

But quite soon other things came to mind...

_Bells chiming gently in the breeze. Sparkling jade gemstones. The twirl of a red dress. Dew drops on pink rose petals..._

_Roses_. _Of course - Amy adores it whenever I bring her roses._

He voiced his thought to Tails, who in turn nodded his head in approval.

"You should probably buy her lollipops as well." He added as an afterthought.

Sonic looked at him with mild surprise. "Lollipops?"

"Yeah, I happened to overhear that she and Cream are very fond of those raspberry flavored ones. Of course there aren't any actual raspberries used when making them, they merely use artificial flavoring and the coloring actually comes from-"

In order to prevent Tails from giving him a most likely detailed description of the making of lollipops, Sonic quickly interrupted his brother by clearing his throat. "Uh, Tails. As interesting as it sounds, I should probably head out before the shop closes."

"Oh, right." He mumbled modestly as Sonic gave him a pat on the back while grinning widely and then heading towards the front door. Just as he was about to leave though Tails called out— "And while you're there, would you mind getting me some mint candies?"

That earened him a heartfelt chuckle from his brother who simply gave him a wink and his trademark thumbs up. And then, with a gust of wind, he was gone.

"Good luck..!" Tails chimed as he was finally allowed to return beneath the Tornado again, whistling cheerfully to himself.

* * *

As if the weather gods themselves had witnessed and taken pity on his previous dilemma, Sonic was relieved to find that the rain had stopped. Broad beams of afternoon sunlight even managed to find their way through the thick dark clouds that almost completely covered the pale sky. The landscape laid damp while the air was warm and humid. Not the ideal climate for running but that didn't stop the fastest thing alive. He slided through the grass quite effortlessly, only being close to falling flat on his face when he tried to grind with his shoes on the steel handrail outside the post office in the village. Luckily he just narrowly avoided an eventual disaster.

The candy store was located in the very heart of the village, and inside it was warm and cosy with a prominent smell of cotton candy wafting through the entire store. Sonic bought a dozen raspberry flavored lollipops that were wrapped in colorful tissue paper and with a bow neatly tied around them. He even remembered to grab a paper bag of mint candies for Tails. When he went to pay, the old lady behind the counter gave him a knowing look which almost made Sonic's cheek flush, and he hurried out of there a little too quickly.

The last thing he needed was people gossiping about him too. Well, more so than usual at least.

He had decided on picking the roses by hand, and luckily he knew of a forest clearing not too far away where there tended to grow a lush amount of wild roses this time of year. It laid slightly hidden in the midst of a grove of lavish hazel trees, and as he approached the clearing the sun shone perfectly down upon it, creating an almost misty, yet calming atmosphere.

Carefully, he made his way through the vast sea of red and pink roses, mindful as not to ruin any of them. Every now and again he plucked an especially pretty one and slowly but surely began forming something akin to a bouquet. Once he was done, he sat down with his legs crossed and studied the generous bouquet in his hands. Fifteen he counted to with a content smile playing upon his lips. Fifteen roses felt like a good amount, he concluded.

Just then, he felt a slight cut in his left index finger. He looked down and saw that he'd pricked himself on one of the thorns.

"He who dares not grasp the thorn, should never crave the rose." His subconscious mocked him.

Sonic ignored the voice, thinking he better remove the thorns carefully so that Amy wouldn't cut herself on them too.

The guilty feeling from before washed over him anew. He'd been rude to her. Made her cry - and there's nothing worse than making a girl cry. No, not girl... _Amy_. The mere thought of her pearl-like tears caused a certain sharp pain to cut through his chest like he'd swallowed a whole bunch of thorns, clawing at his insides until he found it hard breathing properly.

Did he crave the rose?

Many nights he'd contemplated it. Sometimes the answer was given. No, he couldn't possibly want anything more than to simply watch her from afar. To be her friend and protector was all he desired. The dates he agreed to take her out on from time to time was only his way of humoring her, he'd argue. Yet, other times, as he laid staring up at the night sky, it was hard to ignore the silent whispers of his heart. His hands' longing to caress her soft petals. Hold her delicate hand in his. To just barely grace his lips against the blush of her cheek. He loved her in the sense that he knew he'd without question give his life for her. He loved her smile, laugh and the way she made him feel at home in a world where he was constantly on the run, always a step ahead. And he wanted her to be happy, her happiness somehow made it all seem worthwhile...

But was it worth taking the risk? Did he fear the possibly dangerous thorns more than he craved the rose's love. He couldn't simply flip through his life and get to the end, where he might be assured that the hero got the girl and they lived happily ever after.

Sonic glanced at the bouquet once more. They appeared utterly beautiful in the faint light that reflected through the trees' swaying branches. Together, in their sweet composition.

Even the smell of them reminded him of Amy.

Speaking of which... He hastily got to his feet, gripping the bouquet in a secure hold and scurrying out of the clearing and through the rest of the forest until he ultimately got back to the grassy fields. With his mind still lingering up above the clouds, he let his heart lead his steps on the right path. They moved with determination and ease across meadows, hills and over the occasional brook as well.

Soon the familiar sign that read " _The house of Amy Rose_ " stood before him, and he was yet again looking towards her little house among the bountiful garden. Flowers of every kind grew there and filled the evening air with a a very pleasent smell. The sky had already darkened quite a bit, but only the lamp by the door was lit, the rest of the house laid in darkness. Sonic shifted on his feet slightly before entering through the garden gate and walking up to the right side of the house, where he knew Amy's bedroom window was located. To his surprise there was a vaguely lit kerosene lamp, which casted a bleak light down at the grass below.

He stared up at the room for a moment, hoping to catch a glimpse of Amy, but alas, the small portion he could see showed no sign of her.

_Had she gone to bed already?_

Sonic had admittedly lost track of time by now, and he didn't have a watch on him. Tails had once tried to give him a wristwatch, in hopes of that it'd help him get to places on time. But when you're the fastest thing alive it seemed highly unnecessary - whether he got on time or not was secondary to the fact that he at least got there quickly. Once he actually remembered that he was supposed to be somewhere that is...

With a sigh, he looked around the garden for a moment. Amy's bedroom was one story up, and there grew an old apple tree almost just outside her window. As he silently observed it an idea suddenly sparked within his mind. Thinking it probably wisely to first let her know of his presence beforehand, Sonic bent down and scooped up a handful of pebbles which he then proceeded to aim at the window.

"Amy..!" Sonic called in a hushed voice, suddenly grateful over the fact that she didn't have any close neighbors-

—The sight of Sonic the Hedgehog throwing pebbles at the bedroom window of Amy Rose would surely give anyone who witnessed it a real field day.

He didn't have to wait for too long though. Soon a pink figure slowly creaked the window open before leaning her upper body slightly out of the room, her head immediately angling downwards to where Sonic stood. Apparently she had a bit of a problem seeing him properly in the shadowy garden for she was squinting her eyes.

"Sonic? Sonic, is that you?" Amy whispered gingerly until she saw him step into the small spot of light that her lamp emitted. Then she seemed to contemplate what to do with the revelation that her beloved, who she currently was supposed to be mad at, had suddenly appeared below her window. Her heart couldn't help but to beat faster as she gazed down at his handsome face. He even wore that special lopsided smile that she adored so much...

"Do you want to see me?" Sonic asked in an unusally modest, yet respectful, tone. "I'll leave if you want me to, and I totally get it if you do. But could I just-" His hands gripped the bouquet of roses he'd hidden behind his back a bit tighter. "-give you something before I go?"

Amy almost fell out through the window in her eager to keep him from leaving, as she'd hastily leaned even further out. "N-no..! Don't leave, I'm sorry - I'll go down and open the door for you."

Hearing this, lifted Sonic's mood remarkably. His smile broadened and with quick flick of his nose he proclaimed cheerfully— "Hehe, no need, Ames! I'll just-" And then, with impressive agility and a look of unwavering confidence upon his face, Sonic made his way up to Amy. Using the leverage of the apple tree, as well as placing his feet just right on its branches, and ultimately performing something akin to a backflip, he landed perfectly with both feet on her windowsill in a slightly crouched position.

"-do this!"

Amy, who had been unprepared for Sonic's little stunt, uttered a small cry of surprise while her hands instinctively covered her eyes in fear of his safety. However, as she heard the soft thump on the windowsill she immediately grabbed a hold of whatever part of him she could grasp, his left arm more particularly, and pulled him inside backwards. "Oh..! Please, Sonic, don't ever do that again. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!"

Still, there appeared a certain rosy hue upon her cheeks as she watched Sonic simply smirk back at her while he regained his posture and pretended to dust himself off with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

He seemed completely unaware of what he'd just done wasn't just foolishly dangerous, but also very romantic.

In the cover of the misty dark he'd, more or less, climbed to her window–

" _Just like Romeo_..." Amy swooned inwardly.

Although, she was pretty sure that Romeo hadn't jumped through Juliet's bedroom window from the very top of an apple tree, even less backflipped his way inside.

In the midst of all this, Sonic became aware of the fact that he was still holding on to the bouquet of roses. Due to his daring stunt they had gotten a bit ruffled up, a few petals falling to the floor as he quickly held them up for Amy.

Sonic remembered thinking the bouquet to be beautiful, but they were dulled by her mere presence. With his apology suddenly stuck in his throat, he merely said— "Roses for a ro-"

At just that moment, his eyes all of a sudden decided to wholeheartedly take in the appearance of the girl before him, abruptly halting all other functions of his body as Amy accepted the bouquet in silent awe.

She stood there with her jade eyes widened, clad in a pearly white nightgown which contrasted well with her rosy fur and overwhelmed Sonic in a way he'd never experienced before, his heart pounding heavily inside his chest. Despite it reaching well over he knees, the nightgown was still a bit too sheer for his comfort. Hastily, he averted his eyes up at the ceiling, rubbing a finger under his nose while a most bashful expression settled on his features. He desperately tried not to blush.

"Ehehe.. Amy, maybe-.. Maybe I should, eh.."

This only confused Amy however, as she reached her free hand out to gently grasp his arm. "Huh..? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just.."

When his voice faded into an incoherent mumble she followed his gaze upwards and then glanced down at herself. Then it slowly seemed to dawn on her too. Her cheeks got slightly rosy but she didn't think of it as seriously as Sonic appeared to do. Uttering a shy giggle she said— "Oh! S-Sonic, turn around for a second, okay?" And not having to be told twice, Sonic instantly turned his back against her so that he was instead facing the window he'd just come through.

Putting the bouquet down at her dressing table, Amy then hurried over to her closet door and pulled on the silk robe that hung there. In a fleeting moment she also cast a glance at herself in the mirror. Her quills was slightly curled after her shower and her cheeks still a little flushed, but other than that she appeared just as fresh as a recently dewed rose. Lastly, she ran a hand through her tuft of quills, before walking back to her bashful hero, who'd remained perfectly still and steadfast the entire time.

"Okay, I'm decent now, Sonikku." She announced politely, but with a hint of amusement evident in her voice.

Letting out a mental sigh of relief, Sonic turned himself back around.

In an attempt to change the subject, Amy continued with in a genuine tone- "Thank you for the roses."

"Oh, you're welcome, Ames."

"They are truly beautiful."

"Yeah..."

A pressing silence followed where neither of them knew how to begin speaking of the things that had weighed down both of their chests ever since this afternoon. They simply stared at each other, occasionally opening and closing their mouths ever so slightly.

Ultimately it was Sonic who managed to speak first. "Amy, I want to apologize for acting like a complete self-centered bonehead before. I really hate myself for making you cry, and I should have apologized right then and there instead of coming up with excuses." He continued with a voice laced with sincerity. "The fact that you even bother to remember the day you met such a helpless guy like me is truly astounding.. I can't even begin to understand what you could possibly see in me..-"

But then Amy took a step closer to him, her hands on her hips and an almost defiant look on her face. "Don't be silly, every girl would remember the day she met the love of her life for the first time." Her features softened again. "But to you I was just a silly little rascal that got herself kidnapped and forced you to risk your life saving her. And you've saved countless of people - countless of other girls... It was childish of me to expect that you'd remember. If anything, it's me who should be apologizing to you."

Amy's eyes got downcast in shame as small tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "Now you've brought me roses, even though I was the one who shouted at you.. and I-... I-.." Sonic nearly staggered backwards as she had all of a sudden thrown herself into his arms, embracing him with every fiber of her being. "I'm so sorry I called you a jerk, Sonic, that was a dirty, rotten lie..! You're the kindest, most compassionate and selfless person there is!"

These sort of emotional outbursts from Amy wasn't anything new to Sonic, yet, he could tell that she was truly sorry and had probably tore herself up about their meeting all evening. If there was thing about he appreciated about her it was the fact she didn't hold grudges against someone, no matter how much he probably deserved it. And now she was even apologizing to him when he, in all honesty, had been the bigger jerk out of the two of them. Surely, being forced to wait for someone for over two hours, and then having to walk home alone in the rain would make anyone upset.

Sonic carefully brought his arms around Amy's petite form, simply holding her close as she buried her face into his chest. "Hey now, don't cry." He cooed softly into her ear. "Shh, it's alright... Smile for me, will ya?"

"Sonikku.." Was the sniffling reply he got instead.

Sonic chuckled good-naturedly, his face taking on a thougtful expression. "Hm, how to cheer up such a sad rose..?" His eyes went to the bouquet on the dressing table. Linking his arm around the bend of Amy's knees, he then lifted her up and carried her along with him as he fetched the bouquet before settling back on the bed. He gently placed her across his lap while supporting her back, and using his free hand to hold the roses between them.

The roses' pure sweetness made Amy gingerly withdraw from Sonic's chest and steal adoring glances at their beauty. She had never been able to determine if she best prefered red or pink roses. Although, white and lavender ones were also very pretty.

"I picked them over at the hazel tree forest just a few miles outside the village, you've ever been there?" Sonic asked.

Amy shook her head.

"Well, if you go deep enough you'll eventually come to this small clearing where the sun always comes through during the day. I found it once - during on of my runs, and I thought of you because it's like stepping right into a sea of roses." He paused and gave her an earnest smile, his index finger playfully lifting her chin up in order to meet his gaze. "Maybe I could take you there someday, It's about time that I took you out on a date for a change."

"I-I'd like that." Amy replied shyly as she wiped the tear stains from her cheeks. "Maybe sometime next week - i-if you're not too busy with, you know, saving the world by then or something."

"Absolutely! I'll try and make sure that Eggman doesn't cause another flood or become the emperor of the universe in any of the upcoming days."

They both broke into a fit of chuckles and giggles, and when Sonic saw how the smile returned upon Amy's face he wagged his index finger right in front of her nose, proclaiming—

"Now, there's my smile!"

But just then, Amy stopped giggling and stared at his raised finger with growing concern in her eyes. "Sonic, you've pricked your finger..!"

"Wha-?"

However, she didn't wait for an explanation as her eyes immediately swept across the room until they landed on the dressing table, she went over and picked up a white ribbon that laid there. It was the same ribbon that had adorned her quills earlier, Sonic noted. With loving tenderness, Amy then proceeded to tie it around the little cut that he'd gotten from one of the roses back at the forest. The tear it had casued on his glove was barely bigger than an inch and the blood had since long dried on his bare finger underneath. Still, he let her dote on him while he merely watched with an amused smirk playing upon his lips.

"Shame on you silly roses for hurting my Sonikku like that..!" Amy chided half-heartedly. Then, to Sonic's surprise, she'd planted a very soft kiss against his index finger.

"It was my own fault." Sonic murmured sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head, while also trying his best in suppressing a blush from forming upon his cheeks.

He might not always understand her.

He may never do.

But he knew, with uttermost certainty, that he'd always try.

In an attempt to quickly change the subject, he suddenly reminded himself of his second gift. "Hey, I almost forgot-.." He brought forth the wrapped lollipops, and gave them to her with an encouraging nod. "A little flicky whispered in my ear that you're really fond of 'em."

"Was that flicky's name Cream?" Amy inquired, letting out a brief giggle.

"No, I think its name was Miles actually, or perhaps it was Ta- Tail- something... Eh, whatever!"

They exchanged an amused look just before Amy turned to open up the colorful tissue paper that contained the lollipops. She took out two, placing the rest on her nightstand, and handed one to Sonic while keeping the other. "Here, they really do taste good, and they're not too sweet." She said, unwrapping her lollipop and sticking it into her mouth.

Sonic followed her example, whereupon he also noticed a slight embarrassing fact - the lollipops were heart-shaped. Something he hadn't even reflected upon when he'd bought them. Before he could ponder over it too much, he promptly shoved it inside his mouth which instantly caused the taste of raspberry to spread its sugary sweet flavor. Amy was right - they were pretty good. His eyes met with hers and he naturally returned the timid smile she offered him.

It was quite peculiar. Here he was, in Amy Rose's bedroom, eating lollipops in the middle of the evening with suddenly not a care in the world.

There was something about her that made him feel at ease, almost serene, yet his heart always raced in her presence and he occasionally had to remind himself to breath. He wanted her to understand just how much he needed her...

To be beside her.

To protect her for as long as he shall live.

To give her everything and anything her heart desired.

To give her _his_ heart...

Without realizing it, Sonic had crushed the lollipop between his teeth and swallowed the tiny sprinkles of raspberry that had been left.

"Amy, I-" He began softly, again, without realizing he'd even opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry if I've made you feel like our friendship doesn't mean something to me, and I regret to say I know that I have. But the truth is that it does mean something, a whole lot actually... You're the bravest, most stubborn girl I've ever met. You are always kind and caring to me even if, and perhaps at most, when I don't deserve it. And despite my best efforts not to show it - you always make me smile."

To his surprise, Amy hadn't thrown herself in to his arms, not shed any tears or moved a single muscle. She just silently gazed at him with a look of deepest sincerity and... love.

Sonic didn't know why it suddenly shocked him so.

_She loved him._

_Hadn't he always known?_

_Of course he had._

_And he... did he love her?_

_Why, of course n-_

His train of thoughts stopped dead in its tracks.

Once again, he began speaking—

"I want you to know that, I too, value our memories together-"

And now he could feel Amy's delicate hand intertwined with his own, whether it was him or her that had initiated it he didn't know.

"—Our first date, for example! I remember it was so warm that day, you had convinced me to go to the beach somehow. You tried to teach me how to swim, but I just ended up splashing water on you instead. Then we ate at that beach resturant that served chili dogs." Like a gentle flutter, Amy giggled briefly at the memory. "And afterwards, just as the sun set, we walked along the shore and you asked me for a kiss... I wouldn't give you one though. Then there was this last Christmas, you had caught me standing under the mistletole and tried to steal a kiss from me. Yet, I managed to withstand you enough so that you were only able to land one on my cheek. I assume you aimed for my lips but...- well."

Sonic's voice grew softer, and more tender than Amy had ever heard it before.

"And I remember, a mere two months ago, when I walked you home from that movie night at Tails'. We took a shortcut through that meadow of wildflowers. You wore a white dress and I couldn't stop thinking of how pretty you looked, surrounded by all those flowers and looking at me with such adoring jade eyes. And In that moment I realized you were more lovely than the stars that twinkled in them. I remember wondering why I'd never noticed it before. Then suddenly I felt it as it was I who wanted to kiss you."

As soon as his last words had left his lips, Amy spoke her first in quite a long time— "You wanted to kiss me..?"

Sonic only managed to nod since his throat seemed to have completely tied itself into a knot where no more sounds could escape from.

"Do-..." Her voice faltered. She was so close now that he could hear her little heart hammer against her chest. After regaining herself, she drew in a short breath and continued. "Do you want to kiss me right now?"

_Yes. No. Yes..! No! No, I don't... I can't! I won't!_

_Don't do it! Please do it..!_

_I can't, I can't, I can't, I—_

Then it happened. Amy Rose kissed him.

And so, with all of his doubts instantly melting away, Sonic kissed her back.

He held her in his arm like the most fragile of flowers, feeling the sweet taste of raspberry on her petal soft lips. Her mild fragrant of roses took over all of his senses, and made him feel like he had his head among the clouds. With uttermost tenderness he cupped one of her blossoming cheeks with his hand, as if she meant every promise given to him.

Inevitably, they had to draw apart.

But instead of the feeling of waking up from a wonderful and forever unreachable dream, Sonic found that when he opened his eyes that his dream remained - sitting right in front of him. With the loveliest pair of jade eyes looking back at him.

She was no longer beyond his reach.

No longer the princess that the hopeless hero strove for in his own castle of air.

Nor was she the rose, guarded by a wall of thorns that he didn't dare to brave in fear of that it might hurt.

Over and over again, Sonic thrived in this revelation anew as his lips met with Amy's. Each kiss filled with such raw, tender love that spread a most pleasant warmth through his entire body and mind. For how long it lasted he did not know - seconds, hours, years - time suddenly seemed more insignificant than usual.

"Sonikku..." Amy's sweet voice whispered, somewhere between heaven and reality.

For a split second Sonic feared that he might've went too far.

_Had he rushed her?_

_Kissed her too fervently?_

But Amy only let out a soft giggle which tickled against his lips before she drew back and gave him a beaming smile. "Our first kiss..." She said softly and lowered her gaze thoughtfully. Then, as if the realization just hit her, she flung herself at him again, arms around his neck as she squealed in absolute delight—

"Aww, Sonic! Our first kiss!"

"A-and probably- our last if you don't-.. _ack_!" Sonic's muzzle had suddenly taken on a very pale hue. "- A-Amy.. ease up a bit, would you, please..."

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Here, let me do mouth to mouth..!"

"A-"

Before Sonic could stop her, she'd already pressed her lips to his again. And somehow that seemed to immediately overshadow his desperate need for air. Her raspberry breath once again enveloped him making his heart going into overdrive. But pretty soon a dumbfounded smile found its way onto his face as his eyelids lowered in pleasant resignation. After the kiss ended, the pair embraced each other - she, nestling into his arms so tenderly, and he drawing in sweet breaths of air.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't know how happy you've made me! I love you so much I could-"

In the blink of an eye, Amy's hands flew up to her mouth.

She'd said the L-word - aloud.

Her mind began to panic - what if Sonic wasn't ready? Did she ruin it all now by saying that?

"Amy..."

"No, I'm sorry! Y-you don't have to say anything. I mean, I want you to tell me when you're ready, and not-"

"Tell me again."

Amy's voice faded. She gazed into his emerald eyes, searching for any false hope and fearing to find out that he was only teasing her. He wasn't. The deepest of sincerity was written on his face. His gaze steady. Unwavering.

So she leaned in, their hearts beating against one another, uttering her loveliest of truths. "I love you, Sonic."

Only to receive an even lovelier truth, uttered to her for the very first time—

"I love you too."

Never would Sonic forget this moment, and never would he forget the kiss he then shared with her. Her, who's lips were softer than the petals of a rose...

And far more sweeter than a heart-shaped lollipop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading.


End file.
